Power Couple
by Charra Loon
Summary: On their wedding day, Mei presents Hanzo with a gift that culminates their life together, and what they will build. Part of Hanmei week, prompt: dragon & pheonix


"Stop pacing, _baka_." Genji said. "It is not going to make the time go faster."

"She is up to something, I know it." Hanzo answered. "The timing could not be worse!"

"Hanzo, calm down." Still, Genji had to chuckle. His brother could go into battle as though he had ice in his veins, but Mei being up to something, and on their wedding day, no less, had him nervous.

"Has she said anything to you?"

"Not much. Only that she was working on your wedding present, and no I am not telling you what it is."

"You have been helping her. What could she possibly be doing that she disappears with no contact, for hours on end?"

"It is a surprise. Now come, it is almost time." Hanzo took a deep breath. Mei hadn't been in much contact the past several weeks and the few times they were together, Mei was all covered up and rubbing her right arm as though it were sore. It probably was pre-wedding jitters. Personally, they would've been better off just having Zenyatta perform the vows and leave it at that, but Mei insisted on doing this properly, which meant a wedding. Thankfully, it would be a small, intimate affair as opposed to the grandoise productions most weddings were these days, and if he were honest, it was worth turning McCree's prank at the bachelor party back on him.

The ceremony went off without a hitch, and Hanzo was surprised Mei chose the white kimono dress for it, because white was the color of death to Chinese. On the other hand, it could be construted as the death of her single life, and instead of the traditional tsuno-kakushi, in its place was a red pheonix crown. Years ago, Hanzo would have accepted a bride chosen for him, one meek, gentle and obedient to him in all things. Looking at the life he had with Mei, and the future they were heading together, he knew such a woman would've bored him within a week. Mei was shy, had a gentle heart but she didn't submit to Hanzo in all things. She challenged him, debated with him and was far more durable than people gave her credit for. He was far more happier with her than he would've been with a...how did Genji describe his original preference? Ahh yes, a "droid with incubator capabilities."

* * *

It was hours later and near time for the reception, the wedding dinner. The tedious photographs were taken, and afterward Hanzo changed out of the kimono from the ceremony into a tuxedo. He still wondered what Mei had in mind for a wedding present, but it was less anxiety and more curiosity. He then saw Mei, who had changed into a red ball gown that accented her curves. Since it was strapless, he noticed the large bandage that covered her right arm.

"Mei-Ling." He said. "You look gorgeous."

"And you look handsome." Mei answered, kissing him.

"Did something happen to your arm?"

"Nothing serious. It's a surprise." Hanzo nodded, accepting, and they walked into the ballroom once they were announced as "Mr. and Mrs. Shimada". When they got to the center of the dance floor, Mei held out her bandaged arm.

"Your wedding present. It took a while to have this done, but I think, given the circumstances, it was well worth it." Hanzo lifted an eyebrow, and peeled back the bandage slowly, carefully and when he was done, he stared. There, on Mei's right arm, was a tattoo that covered the entire limb. It was in the same shade of blue as Hanzo's own, but instead of a dragon, the tat was of a large bird. A pheonix, to be specific.

"Mei..." Hanzo said.

"It is said, that unity between the dragon and Feng Huang, the phoenix, represent everlasting love and happiness in a marriage." Mei replied. "I got this, to give us blessings and luck and to represent our union as a strong one, one that will last until the end." She took her right hand in his left, and Hanzo could feel the joy and unity between them; it was as though he was with his other half, which given their circumstances was true. Mei complimented him in ways he couldn't imagine before, and they were, officially, starting a new life together.

"I love you, my pheonix."

"And I love you, my dragon." They then held each other and had their first dance as husband and wife. Even the music matched their future-he was lost without her, and he saw the world as she did, as something worth fighting for, and her smile made him appreciate the simple things. They could take on anything, together, and with her he had everything.

"When you toss the bouquet." He whispered in her ear. "Aim for Mercy-san."

"And I suppose you plan to toss my garter to Genji." Hanzo smiled at Mei, their minds with the same thought.

"Of course. He spent years trying to find a match for me, the least I can do is return the favor."

" _Xié'è_." Hanzo smirked at her response.

"If you think me wicked now, _omae_ , wait until our honeymoon. That dress will be on the floor, starting tonight."


End file.
